communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Community-News: Juni 2016
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zu den Community-News für Juni 2016! Das war im Juni so los Fortschritte in Sachen Portabilität Die Portabilitäts-Pioniere haben diesen Monat das One Piece Wiki, das Teen Wolf Wiki, das Elder Scrolls Wiki und das The Mentalist Wiki portabilisiert, was die Darstellung von Infoboxen auf mobilen Geräten enorm verbessert hat. Das Entertainment-Newsteam nimmt seine Arbeit auf thumb|350px|link=Entertainment-Newsteam Wer von uns kennt das nicht: Wir fiebern mit unseren Serien-Helden mit, warten auf die nächsten Sommer-Blockbuster und diskutieren leidenschaftlich über die letzten Ereignisse im Comic-Universum. Um euch immer mit den spannendsten News aus dem Bereich Serien, Filme, Comics und Bücher auf dem Laufenden zu halten, wurde vor Kurzem das Entertainment-Newsteam gegründet. Die Benutzer Aki-chan86, Captain Schlabberhose und Cyanide3 haben alle ihre eigenen „Fachgebiete” und werden euch von nun an immer wieder mit News und Blogbeiträgen zu Neuerscheinungen, Messen oder Kult-Themen versorgen. Wenn ihr gute Ideen für ein Thema habt, oder vielleicht selbst einen Gastbeitrag beisteuern wollt, meldet euch bei einem der Team-Mitglieder oder bei Springteufel! Ansonsten lohnt sich immer ein Blick auf die Entertainment-Newsteam-Seite. Neuerungen und Technische-Bugfixes *Anmeldungslinks und -prozesse in der Desktopansicht sind Fandom-weit in Sachen Sicherheit und Design verbessert worden, nachdem sie mehrere Monate in den Community-Wikis getestet wurden. *In der Kategorie-Ausstellung werden nun 16 statt nur 8 Unterkategorien angezeigt. *Das Ladeverhalten von Wiki-Seiten in der mobilen Ansicht wird optimiert, damit die Seite beim Laden „weniger umherspringt“. Blog-Highlights Role Play Convention Die „Role Play Convention“ fand in diesem Jahr zum zehnten Mal statt. Springteufel hat ihre Eindrücke und Highlights in einem Blog zusammengefasst: RPC 2016 - 10 Jahre Role Play Convention. In dem Blog ist übrigens auch ein Video zu finden: thumb|center|400px|[http://www.facebook.de/Lichtbildfactory Quelle: Lichtbildfactory] Film- und Serienvorschau für den Sommer Wie üblich bietet uns Spinelli313 wieder den perfekten Ausblick auf den Kinosommer 2016. Da ist bestimmt für jeden etwas dabei: Sommerfilme 2016 - Teil 1! Auch die kommenden Serien-Highlights des Sommers werden uns von Aki-chan86, Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams (siehe auch: Neuigkeiten), angekündigt: Serienvorschau - Sommer 2016. Vorgestellter Wikianer ForestFairy hat diesen Monat im Rahmen des „Vorgestellten Wikianers“ FinchelLivesOnForever vorgestellt: Vorgestellter Wikianer: Finchel. CSS-Selektoren Der von Trollocool übersetzte Blog erklärt uns, was CSS-Selektoren sind: Was sind CSS-Selektoren?. Auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof: Emoticons Ihr schreibt einen Text bewusst provokant oder lustig und habt Angst, dass euer Gegenüber die Nachricht falsch verstehen könnte? Diese Situation wird wohl jedem Benutzer bekannt sein. Erschwerend kann es werden, wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau unterhalten - denn irgendwie wirkt jeder auf den Anderen, als ob er von einem anderen Planeten wäre. Ähnlich geht es auch einem kleinen Fisch auf dem Fandom-Bauernhof. thumb|300px|link= Auf dem großen Gehöft von Bauer Wik liegt ganz im Süden ein kleiner Teich mit einigen Seerosen und Schilfrohr am Rand, der nicht nur den Enten eine kleine Abkühlung bringt. Auch der kleine Fisch Fridolin ist dort zuhause und veranstaltet mit seinen Freunden oft Wettrennen von einer Teichseite bis zur Anderen. Er erzählt seinen Eltern von den Abenteuern, die er erlebt hat, und versucht sich auch oft als Witzeerzähler. Leider sind die meisten seiner Witze nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, denn er hat ein Problem: Fische können nicht lachen... Wir Menschen können zwar lachen, aber wenn wir unser Gegenüber z.B. in einem Chat oder einer Nachricht nicht sehen, ist es sehr schwer, Gefühle zu vermitteln. Woher soll der andere also Wissen, dass wir beispielsweise eine Aussage nicht ganz ernst meinen? Ganz einfach! Mit bebilderten Emotionen. Solche Emoticons (oft auch Smileys genannt), wie sie fast überall im Internet zu finden sind, sind auch im Fandom-Chat integriert. Um sie zu finden oder zu erweitern, müsst ihr einfach auf die MediaWiki-Seite MediaWiki:Emoticons gehen. Dort seht ihr nicht nur, welche Emoticons in dem jeweiligen Wiki verwendet werden, sondern auch die notwendigen „Phrasen“, um sie zu benutzen. Zusätzlich habt ihr die Möglichkeit, durch das Bearbeiten der MediaWiki-Seite zusätzliche animierte oder auch statische Bilder zu ergänzen und mit Textkürzeln zu versehen. Der kleine Fridolin hat sich auch etwas überlegt, um die Reaktionen seiner Freunde zu verbildlichen. Er hat Schilder für seine Eltern und Freunde mit Smileys gebastelt, die die entsprechenden Reaktionen darstellen sollen. Als er seinen Eltern die Schilder zeigt, steht er vor dem nächsten Problem, denn für die Mama und Papa sehen die meisten Bilder identisch aus. Um auch diese Folgeproblem in den Griff zu bekommen, hat er eine kleine Übersicht mit den 8 häufigsten Emoticons gemacht, die einem genau erklärt, für was jeder Smiley steht. Nachdem die Schilder und Übersichten verteilt sind, geht es für Fridolin in die nächste Runde - und tatsächlich funktioniert es, denn sie haben endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ihr seht also, dass die Kommunikation mithilfe von Emoticons erleichtert, aber auch verkompliziert werden kann. Solltet ihr Emoticons verwenden, nutzt sie lieber zum verstärken einer Nachricht und nicht als direkte Antwort. Denn ihr könnt euch nie sicher sein, ob euer Gegenüber ebenfalls Fridolin um Hilfe gebeten hat, um genau zu wissen, welche Bedeutung sich hinter dem jeweiligen Emoticon verbirgt. :Siehe auch: Hilfe:Emoticons Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele *01. Juni 2016: This War of Mine: The Little Ones (This war of mine Wiki) *09. Juni 2016: Mirror's Edge Catalyst (Mirrors Edge Wiki) *10. Juni 2016: Sherlock Holmes: The Devil's Daughter (Sherlock Holmes Wiki) *21. Juni 2016: Room 404 *21. Juni 2016: Umbrella Corps *28. Juni 2016: Lego Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht (Lego-Videospiele Wiki) *28. Juni 2016: The Technomancer Serien / TV-Shows *02. Juni 2016: „iZombie“ Staffel 2 startet auf sixx (iZombie Wiki) *06. Juni 2016: Staffel 4 von „Arrow“ startet auf VOX (Arrow Wiki) *08. Juni 2016: Letzte Staffel von „Revenge“ läuft auf VOX (Revenge Wiki) *15. Juni 2016: Amazon veröffentlicht 4. Staffel von „Vikings“ (Vikings Wiki) *17. Juni 2016: „Orange is the new Black“ Staffel 4 auf Netflix (Orange is the new Black Wiki) Filme *23. Juni 2016: „Ein ganzes halbes Jahr“ läuft im Kino (Moviepedia) Skript-Vorstellung thumb|So sieht das Skript in Aktion aus. Das Skript „ViewRemoved“ erzeugt anstelle von entfernten Nachrichten einen Hinweis, mit welchem man sich die entfernte Antwort in einem Thread im Forum oder auf einer Nachrichtenseite ansehen kann. Um es zu benutzen muss man folgenden Code in sein einfügen: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:ViewRemoved/code.js', 'dev'); Buch des Monats thumb|left|175px|link=w:c:lieblingsbuecher:Wen der Rabe ruft Blue kommt aus einer Familie von Wahrsagern, nur das sie selbst die einzige ist, die nicht über solche Fähigkeiten verfügt. Dafür verstärkt ihre Anwesenheit jedoch die Kräfte anderer und so geht sie jedes Jahr im April gemeinsam mit einem Familienmitglied zum alten Kirchhof, um dort die Geister derer zu empfangen, die im Laufe des nächsten Jahres sterben werden. ... Doch in diesem Jahr entdeckt sie auf einmal den Geist eines Jungen. Er heißt Gansey und dass sie ihn sehen kann bedeutet, dass sie entweder seine wahre Liebe ist oder ihn töten wird. Schon seit ihrer Kindheit wird Blue vorrausgesagt, dass wenn sie ihre wahre Liebe küsst, der Junge sterben wird. Ist damit etwa Gansey gemeint? [[w:c:lieblingsbuecher:Wen der Rabe ruft|''Weiterlesen...]] Wusstest du schon... ? thumb|100px|link= Wusstest du schon, dass der erste Eindruck der wichtigste ist? Das gilt auch für Wikis. Sieht ein Wiki nicht nur optisch schön aus, sondern begrüßt einen neuen Benutzer auch nett, erleichtert es ihm, weitere Bearbeitungen vorzunehmen. Man kann die automatische Begrüßungsnachricht unter ''MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-user verändern und damit für seine Benutzer anpassen. Dies bringt den Vorteil, dass man nicht jeden Neuling selbst begrüßen muss, sondern dies ein Bot übernimmt. Da der Text aber vollkommen selbst gestaltet werden kann, bleibt die Nachricht immer noch persönlich. Man schlägt also zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Weitere Informationen zu der Begrüßung gibt auf der Hilfeseite zu dem Thema. Geburtstage Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Wiki, die diesen Monat ihren Geburtstag feiern konnten! Schlussworte Vielen Dank für das Lesen unserer vorsommerlichen Community-News-Ausgabe! Wenn ihr Anmerkungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder einfach nur einen lieben Gruß loswerden wollt, könnt ihr dies - wie immer - gerne in den Kommentaren tun! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News Kategorie:Community-News